The Oriental Adventure Christmas Chapter
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A seasonal chapter, sidelining with the main plotline. Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover.


**_The Oriental Adventure Christmas Chapter_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way possible own Harry Potter or the Potterverse as I call it. Copyrights would go to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, and Warner Bros. I do not own anything that revolves around the YGO series, for they are copyrighted to their individual creators of the anime/manga, and the card game. I only own Original Characters, Original Card Information, plot twists, and this idea of a seasonal chapter.

* * *

Yes, hello one and all, to the Christmas Chapter. This setting takes place in 1994... The month of December, a time of joy, where snow reigns true to blanket the world in a cotton of white. On this night of December 20, not many were awake, for all were asleep... except for a thief who snuck in the night, preying on the weak, searching for magic. Yes, magic, foreign energy. This magic however, exists in seven. Seven items of gold mystical power.

"I must have the Puzzle... that Puzzle is mine," Bakura grunted as he lands from a two story drop.

He hides himself against the shadows as a police officer runs on by. There was a break-in at a local museum, which held valuable jewelry and prized artifacts, all which were gold for Bakura to steal. With a sneaky grin, he sneaks off into the night, to hoard away the prize he collected this night. However much he steals, his urge for more shall never be quenched, for what he seeks are the Sennen Items. One in particular, owned by a boy with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes.

"I'll have that Puzzle once and for all. And when I do, the others shall fall to me. This world is doomed, for I will soon call forth the power, a power which threatens mankind to inevitable eradication!"

=0=0=

Elsewhere in Domino, chaos is stirring, in the form of three young teenagers, awake still this night. Candy and popcorn litter the bedroom, along with empty soda cans, with the television on. A sleepover this was, held by Mokuba Kaiba, whom invited his two new best friends, Harry and Cassandra.

"This was a great idea," Harry told Mokuba, "although I don't think Seto likes this idea..."

"He'll get over it. After all, you two helped me against those bullies today."

"Yeah, two brainless oafs and some spoiled snot..." Hey, hey, hey, doesn't that ring a bell?

=0=0=

Draco Malfoy sneezes, which caused his potion to explode violently and cover him in glowing blue goo. This goo burns his clothes away, everything he wore, until he was left there, with his pale naked rear exposed to the class.

Take photos, everyone. Draco Malfoy naked in class...

=0=0=

The day begins anew, as the door opens and Seto peeks in. The three preteens were asleep on the floor, tangled in the mess of junk food and pop. A shake of his head, he turns the TV off. He closes the door and leaves the mansion, heading straight to work.

Elsewhere in the city, a boy with tri-colored hair awakens from his sleep, to the delicious smell of pancakes and sausage, with a side of eggs and freshly sliced fruit.

"Good morning Yami," Yugi greets the spirit.

"Good morning yourself, my dear Yugi," Yami replied.

In his Black Magician pyjamas, he puts the leather cord which holds the Puzzle. Wearing it around his neck, he leaves for downstairs to join his mother, and grandfather as well. However he was surprised to see his friends in the living room, enjoying some breakfast as well.

"Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu! What are you guys doing here?"

"Remember those two kids who moved to the city earlier some months ago? They invited all of us to share a Christmas Party," Jonouchi told Yugi.

"Nice pyjamas, Yugi," Anzu said with a wink. This cause the young lad to break into a blush.

"Oh Yugi dear, come on in, help yourself to a plate of pancakes," Yugi's mother called form the kitchen. Trying to kill off the blush, he ignores the mirthful chuckle that came from Yami as he entered the kitchen to gather him some breakfast.

Sugoroku Mutou looks up from the papers, and smiled wonderfully. "Good morning Yugi."

"Morning grandfather."

"I think it was nice that Harry and Cassandra would invite all of us to a wonderful Christmas Party."

Mrs. Mutou finished loading the plate for her son. "Yeah, but I just hope their house is big enough."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, who else is going?"

=0=0=

Kaiba kept typing away, after reading the email delivered to him. Though he questions how they knew, he suspected his brother has something in this.

_Seto Kaiba,_

_You are invited to a Christmas Party held at the Potter/Black Residence. Bring whatever you desire, but be sure to bring Christmas joy. Your brother already agreed, and if you don't mind, we'll borrow your kitchen for the extra food preparations on Christmas Eve._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter and Cassandra Black_

"They better not mess up my kitchens, or I'm kicking their ass," he muttered under his breath.

=0=0=

Rereading the letter twice and once more, Bakura sets it down, and flashes a smile, worthy of the Grinch.

"Those fools gave me a direct shot to claim the Puzzle... oh they'll regret ever inviting me... I'll steal the Puzzle when they least expect it. Then I'll be one step closer to world domination..."

Think of it this way; at least Bakura's not stealing Christmas from Domino City.

=0=0=

Christmas Eve, the day of the party, and right now, several cars has been parked in front of the house, as caterers gathered in, all cooked delicious food delivered from Kaiba Mansion, more specifically the kitchen which they used. Downstairs the rooms were ready, the Christmas tree set, gifts ready to hand out. As the last sea of men vanished and left, the doorbell rung, as Harry opened the door.

"Merry Christmas," Yugi and family greeted.

"Yugi, Mrs. Mutou, Sugoroku, please come on in. Drop off your food at the counter."

The food was wonderful, when Yugi first glanced at it.

"Wow Harry. You and Cassie sure made enough..."

"Of course we have many more joining us here. Our next door neighbor Mikoto and her sons will be joining us this year, along with her family and relatives."

"Will you have enough room?"

"Of course we do. We also rearranged the garage to hold more guests. Don't worry about the cold, we have heaters plugged in. Go on downstairs Yugi, I have one gift which you can open right now if you wish."

"Really. Awesome. Thanks Harry!"

Mrs. Mutou smiled softly, as she hugged the Potter boy.

"Thank you for inviting us this year, Harry."

He hugged her back. "It's no problem Mrs. Mutou. If you wish, you and Sugoroku can meet Mikoto-chan. She's downstairs with her sons watching television."

The two smiled and headed downstairs.

As Harry began to set out the many plates and silverware, he looks up as the door knocks again. This time it was Anzu, with Honda and Jonouchi. He waves them in, an they step in from the cold.

"Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas," they greeted.

"Yugi is downstairs with Mrs. Mutou and Sugoroku. We'll have a lot more guests arriving today."

"Cool, that's a lot of food." Honda and Jonouchi's mouths watered at the sight. Anzu sighed.

"Is that all you think about?"

In no time, the relatives and family of Mikoto arrive, as many people linger and talk, either in the house, the basement living room, or the heated garage. Kaiba came, much to the shock of the Yugi-tachi, but all he did was keep himself at the work desk in the upstairs living room, where his laptop was set-up, and still working away. Though because of Mokuba, he IS mingling with the other guests whom Harry and Cassandra invited on this day. That and munching on cookies Cassandra baked. His favorite nonetheless, chocolate chip cookies, with extra fudge baked in.

Right now downstairs, where most of the children of teenagers of the group were at, enjoying the entertainment system, or just chatting away with friends they love. One in particular, held a hidden gaze upon the Puzzle. Yes, Ryou Bakura, forced to do the bidding of the spirit of the Ring. Although every time he's tried to take the Puzzle away, someone else comes up that deters him away. Especially when Mokuba played a prank, hanging mistletoe with wires and poles. Caused some laughs when it hovered over Ryou and Harry, oh yes quite fun, though payback's a bitch. Only with Mokuba and Yugi instead. Heh... fun time over when Kaiba's involved.

And then, time for the feast. Yes Harry and Cassie could only watch, as hungry people flourished the kitchen, to gather their meals and join with friends. Harry of course brought Kaiba his own plate, gaining a soft thank you in return. Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but it feels good to spend time among other people, especially two kids whom befriended his brother.

However elsewhere in this world, families get together. The Potters and Black, with the Tonks, Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Diggorys. Even Minerva joined in, with Dumbledore, Flitwik, Sprout, and Poppy. While true this was a festive day for joy and fun, and spending time with the people you love, for three people, this was a sad one for them... this year Harry and Cassandra were not even home. Before Hogwarts began, and the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry and Cassandra packed up and left. Returning their wands, and selling their vaults back to the goblins, everything they owned, or what they owned, mysteriously gone.

Under the tree in the living room, two gifts had remained. And both of them were for Harry and Cassandra... yes this year they had finally gotten a gift... but they weren't home, so they'll never know.

"I miss him James..." Lily whispered, clung to her husband, who holds her in return.

"I know, Lily-flower... I should have been a better father..."

In taking care of Chase's needs, they had forgotten about their other son... and by the time they remembered, their son left the family. The same happens to Sirius, only with his daughter, whom joined Harry in leaving their world. Severus Snape, whom stayed out of contact with the rest of the groups, simply sipped brandy in a shady corner. Many call him a bastard, a mean professor. Far from the truth, for he truly did care. And he cared for two souls, whom he wished enjoyed this holiday night elsewhere in the world.

"Happy holidays, Harry and Cassandra," he wished silently, then took a sip from his wine glass. If things were different... we wouldn't even have this crossover plotline.

=0=0=

In the end, Bakura's plan to simply snatch the Puzzle and run like a bat out of hell was a waste of time, for the guests all left, and he too was the last to leave.

"Son of a bitch, I was so friggin' close," he cursed under his breath, kicking a trashcan when he walked down an alley. The day had gone by, and turned to night, when the skies opened up with a gentle cascade.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

Bakura looks up, in warm clothing, to a bunch of street thugs, armed with pipes, baseball bats, and even a butcher knife. A slow evil grin crossed his lips.

"Oh foolish mortals... you have no clue whom your messing with," Bakura stated to the gang, "for I believe I shall spread Christmas cheer for my creatures of the nights."

"Ruff him up boys, he's just a freaky kid!"

_Bad mistake you foolish punks,_ Bakura thought.

As the city of Domino goes to bed for the night, Bakura however tortures his victims. As the Shadow Ream fades, he walks away, ignoring the blood splattered along the brick walls. One thug had survived, and tried to run away, but Bakura summons his Man-Eater Bug, to devour the victim who survived his wrath.

"Merry Christmas, you rat bastards," Bakura bids, laughing away as he heads for home. The creature of darkness disappears into the night, along with his monster he summoned forth.

=0=0=

"Oh great, who left out the Butterbeer?" called out a blonde-haired mage.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Another shouted back.

Mana, the Black Magician Girl, glares at Mahado, the Black Magician. The Butterbeer would be that Earth-realm drink, which Kuriboh has drank and is now floating drunk.

"This is the last time we bring Butterbeer back here," she told Mahado, giving him a slap upside the head.

Although it's funny to see a drunk Kuriboh, Yugi doesn't know of this, as back in his home, he's fast asleep. Along with all of his friends in their respective homes, and with Harry and Cassie, snug on the couch asleep together. Kaiba however, he's still up at night, although he takes a break to look out the window, watching the snowfall cover the city.

And thus this short little chapter ends right here, with Mana angrily yelling at Mahado, for allowing Kuriboh to get drunk. Think this was odd, or downright funny? Just leave back your replies to this odd little chapter of mine. As Bakura stated: Merry Christmas, and happy holidays...


End file.
